WHAT IF No Country For Old Mentors
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Based on the episode "No Country for Old Mentors" What IF... Hank could not save Phoebe from falling with the super cycle... how will her loss affect her family and friends, specially Max... but is she really gone? What's the relation with a mysterious vigilante who's protecting Hiddenville?
1. Chapter 1

Worry not, I'm still working on SURVIVORS just got this idea and wanted to started it as well, this is based on the episode ¨No Country For Old Mentors" but I will change the outcome… read to find out...

Phoebe POV

I can't stop this thing… it's going too fast… God why did I ditched Dad… please… I need to control this… oh no…

The 17 year old just closed her eyes and held to the bike as she felt the crash against the barrier and then the free fall…

Hank POV

I saw her going against the barrier… I flew as fast as I could… but I never reached her… I froze as I saw the explosion on the bottom of the pit, all I could find was pieces of her cape and some shreds of her uniform… it was there before me but I didn't wanted to believe it… I lost my baby… I couldn't save her…

Max POV

It was my fault… in my desire to get the superbike I killed Phoebe… I killed my sister… this can't be true… I just ran into my lair… I could hear mom sobbing in the living room and Nora slamming the door of her room.

-What happened? - asked Dr. Colosso

-I… I never meant for this to happen… I… just wanted the motorcycle…

-Maximus what did you do?

The rabbit saw the tear eyed face of his human friend

-I killed her colossus… I killed Phoebe…

Nora POV

It had to be a lie… Phoebe couldn't have died… not my older sister… please…

-Nora… it's me Billy I

-GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY!

Billy POV

I sat against the door, I could hear Nora sobbing in our room… I have tears running down my cheeks… Dad said not to tell Chloe anything… Phoebe please come back…

Cherry POV

I'm just holding to Barb… tonight… tonight we were going to bake a cake… and watch a movie… and now… it can't be… it is unfair… Phoebe…

Barb POV

I have to be strong for everyone… but inside I'm destroyed… my baby girl… how many times I thought about the day you will run to me to show me your engagement ring… to see you walk the aisle to get married… to hear you tell me I'm going to be a grandma… and now… why did this had to happen?

Hiddenville Central Hospital.

A roaring siren that fades away as an ambulance rides into the emergency entrance, there, medics run to unload a severely injured body, those on the ambulance have grim expressions on their faces.

-We lost her twice, she's badly hurt and has burns in most of her body - a paramedic said

-What happened to her? - asked a doctor

-We don't know, she was found by a passerby near the valley - replied the paramedic

As they rolled her in she coughed blood.

-Come on baby don't quit on me, we're going to save you…

Two hours later…

-Doctor what's the name of the girl that just got into ICU*?

-There was no ID in her and she's in a deep coma, we'll have to wait until she wakes up… if she ever does. - the Doctor replied with sadness in his face

The nurse walked in and passed her hand on the bruised faced of the teenager.

-You'll be fine, you'll see.

To be continued...

*Intensive Care Unit


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

It's been two months since… many things have changed… Nora moved to Phoebe's room and started to train like I never saw her before, in less than three weeks she became deadly accurate with her eye lasers, which somehow scared me. Billy became silent and rarely talks with anyone. I feel like I have to tell them the truth but… I don't know…

-Colosso…

-Yes?

-Should I tell them the truth?

-You mean that it was you who killed Phoebe trying to steal the superbike?

-I told you it wasn't what I wanted… I just wanted the bike not to kill her…

Nora POV

I moved to Phoebe's room… everyone asked me what I told to the empty coffin we had on the service we had for her two months ago… well… what I told her was that I was going make her proud, that I was going to train super hard to become the best super heroin in Hiddenville. I think Dad knows that I start training at 4am and I keep on it until midnight… my eyes hurt so much that I have to use a whole bottle of eye drops everyday to feel better… but I'll do it for Phoebe… and for Chloe…

-Nora? - it was Billy

-WHAT!?

-I… made you a sandwich…

-I'm not hungry.

-It's melted cheese with bacon

-I SAID I'M NOT HUN… gry…

-Nora? NORA?

I woke up in the couch, Mom and Dad were there as well as our doctor from Metroburg.

-She woke up! -Billy announced

-How do you feel? - the doctor asked

-better…

-Nora, Doctor Lavendish says you have been over training and probably not eating well.

-I'm sorry…

I tried to sit but mom held me back, I could see she had cried… had she thought that I…

-Rest honey, I'll bring you a glass of milk.

-Billy?

He knelt beside me

-Yeah?

-How long…

-Since yesterday… Chloe teleported me into your room so I could open the door…

-I'm sorry… I was hungry…

-Then why did you

-I want to be the best I can Billy… I need to be strong…

I took a sip of the milk mom gave me and the I began to feel sleepy…

Billy POV

-MOM!

-It's OK… Doctor Lavendish says that Nora needs to rest so I put a sedative in the milk, she'll be fine by morning.

Max POV

I was glad that Phoebe was OK… I don't know why I never noticed what she was doing, Colosso said she had been doing all that stuff almost since we "buried" Phoebe… what neither of us knew was that she was eating less, just once a day, not knowing that using her powers also required energy from her body.

-So, what's next for you? I haven't seen you do much lately - Colosso asked

-I don't want to do anything… it's just wrong…

-Max?

I saw Chloe pop right in front of me.

-Yeah?

-When will Phoebe come back from her school trip? I saw Cherry here yesterday talking with mom and you said she was with her.

The last person I would have wanted to lie to was Chloe, but Dad was very clear when he said that under no circumstance she had to know that Phoebe was dead.

-She… she's doing something very important and it will take sometime for her to come back.

-I want to teleport to her

-Mom will be very mad if you do, let's just be patient OK?

-ok…

I dropped on my bed, I felt miserable enough as it is to now lie blatantly to a six year old…

-You know she has the right to be told the truth right?

-Colosso

-One day she will find out and she will hate her family for not telling her.

-I can't tell her, I don't have the courage OK?

Hiddenville hospital

The nurse in charge of the ICU glares at the screens that show the status of all the patients, especially those in a coma, the screens show blood pressure, heart beating, blood temperature.

-I better go get some coffee… it's going to be a loong night.

A few moments later she came back, she had just had the first sip of her coffee when a siren began to sound and a screen showed no heart activity on one of the patients, following protocol she pressed the emergency call button to get a Doctor and other nurses in, what she didn't expect was what she found on the bed previously occupied by the mysterious 17 year old girl.

-OK, get me the defibrillator pads and

-Doctor… she's gone - the nurse said

-WHAT? Who called

-No, she's gone from the bed, she woke up and ran away…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I've been walking for hours… I don't know who I am… or why I was in that hospital… my stomach is growling… look at those hot-dogs… if I could just get one…

And, the minute she raised her hand, one of the hot-dogs flew from the cart to her hand, which amazed her.

-OK… now if I could get some mustard…

And the bottle flew as well.

-Either I'm dreaming or I have… superpowers.. Let's see… I… want… a… soda

Happily the girl sat in an alley to eat her food with her new found powers. Unfortunately, her dinner was interrupted by two not good looking guys.

-Well well… what do we have here… - one of them said

-Well hello beautiful - said the other

She stood up.

-What do you want?

One of them passed his hand on her hair

-Oh I can think of a few things I want… but… you see.. they all involve taking your clothes off…

-Why don't you… start taking them off pretty thing…

-no…

One of them produced a knife

-Maybe… I didn't hear you right… but we'll do this… my pal here loves to undress cute girls… so just relax… and let him have fun…

-please no…

She closed her eyes when she felt him playing with her sweatpants… suddenly she remembered

-I SAID NO!

As she yelled she pointed her hand at the guy who flew against the wall. The other one tried to use his knife on her but in a fast learning curve she had him floating before her, as she closed her hand he had more trouble breathing.

-I guess you're not having fun now are you? How many girls you and your friend have hurt?

Upset and having a flash of a young girl in her mind she threw him out of the alley, but with such force that he fell on the way of an incoming truck, scared the girl ran away, the only place she found to hide was furniture shop which she entered through a vent in the roof. She didn't quite understand yet the nature of her powers or why did she had them in the first place, but after eating a couple of donuts she found on the empty office she went to the warehouse behind the store and after picking a mattress she fell asleep.

The following morning she woke up and exited the store before anyone could see her, she still couldn't remember who she was but she felt the need of going someplace, she only remembered a word, Swellview. Using her powers she flew until she found herself on the town, then only memory she had was of an old house, or it seemed like it, upon entering she walked towards the fireplace, she stood there for a few moments.

-why am I here…

Suddenly she felt the impulse of pulling at a statue that was on top. To her amazement the floor revealed stairs. Following her intuition she went down only to find herself in a huge room that had not just devices but also a black uniform hanging from the wall.

-Now I look like a superhero…

She saw a tablet on a tablet, upon turning it on she saw a red dot.

-This is near…

As she arrived she saw a guy coming out of a mini mart, upon seeing her he fired his gun, with reflexes that she didn't even believe she was able to deviate the bullet so when it hit her it didn't hurt anything vital, yet the pain enraged her.

-COWARD!

Pointing her hand at him she pushed him against the window of the store making him fall inside, hurt and confused she went back to her hideout of sorts, there using her powers she was able to pull the bullet out, she didn't cared if someone had actually heard her scream, it hurt a lot and screaming was the only thing that help her cope with the pain.

Jun 'n' Stuff a week later...

Henry Hart walks out of the elevator, Ray his boss glares at him with a grave face, his friend Charlotte is also there, but with a look of concern.

-What?

-How many times have I told you not to go out alone at night?

-Plenty and that's why I don't

-Are you aware that you are not invulnerable as Ray and that your uniform is not bullet proof? - said Charlotte

-Charls what are you talking about?

-YOU HAVE BEEN DOING WORK AT NIGHT AND FACING ARMED CRIMINALS! - Ray blew off

Henry stood there, petrified and confused

-Ray, I can't be going out at night, in fact I haven't, my midterms are coming, I'm studying like crazy, what are you two talking about?

-Someone is taking down all kind of criminals and Ray says he hasn't then that leaves only you.

-Well it isn't me!

Hiddenville Highschool

The memory of Phoebe was still hurting some people, specially Cherry, who became the target of a girl called Gina who was a bully of sorts. That particular morning the blonde girl was sitting alone on table that she used to share with her best friend, she was playing with food more than eating and the sadness of her face was like a neon sign on an empty street.

-Hey crybaby, I want to eat here so go cry elsewhere.

-please leave me alone.

-What did you say to me?

-please?

-I´m going to count to three, if you're not gone, I'll put a black eye on your pretty little face

Cherry glared at her and continued playing with her food.

-Oh really, 1, 2,

-LEAVE HER ALONE!

Cherry's eyes opened wide when she heard the voice behind her.

Abandoned house, Swellview.

The girl woke up, the wound on her side didn't hurt much and it seemed OK. Wearing a hood and sweatpants she went out and walked all over using her powers to gather food and other stuff she needed, always making sure nobody noticed. While she ate she took out her tablet and began to look for signs of trouble.

-Let's see… two blocks from here…

As she arrived she saw a man holding a gun to an 10 year old girl, before him a young boy with a super-hero like costume and beside him a man with a very similar uniform, to keep people from recognizing her even though she didn't understood why did she had to hide her identity she decided to wear a breathing mask and put black make up all around her eyes.

-PLEASE PUT DOWN THE GUN! - yelled the boy

-LET ME GO WITH THE GIRL AND WILL!

-HE WANTS TO HURT ME! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!

It was then when she realized the girl had bruises on her face and her skirt was torn on one side, suddenly she saw another nine year old being held, something from her memory, a rage like she never felt before came into her, she began to walk where they were, the boy was first to see her.

-NO! WAIT YOU

It only took a wave of her hand and the arm of the man snapped in two making him drop the gun.

-You… Will… Never… Hurt… Anyone… Again…

Filled with rage she snapped his other arm and made him float before her, while the boy aided the girl the man approached

-Madam, I'm Captain Man, I think I will take it from here…

But to his horror and the horror of the teenage boy she snapped her fingers and the neck of the man cracked, after which she dropped him to the floor.

-Madam… I think you should come

-Try to get near me and you'll join him. - she said coldly

And before Captain Man could say or do anything else she simply flew away, as she arrived to her hideout she knelt and puked.

-why… why did I got so mad… who was the girl I saw? My head… h… hurts

The she collapsed on the floor…

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who was liked, followed and reviewed and sorry for taking this long to update.

Junk 'n Stuff

Ray walks in to where Charlotte is glaring at several screens.

-Anything? - he asked

-Nothing. Not even a bully taking candy from a baby… this girl cleaned up Swellview - the girl replied

Henry walked out of the elevator.

-You better read this - he said giving him the newspaper.

Ray glared at the front page.

-"As crime lows, strange murders keep happening"

-Someone is killing people… but whom?

Suddenly Charlotte screamed, on the screen was the image of one of their foes, the Time Jumper, he was badly beaten and bleeding all over.

-she… she is a murderer… I surrendered and she kept beating me up… - he said

Both Henry and Ray ran to the screen and glared.

-We should get help if we want to stop her. - Henry said

Ray glared at him for a few moments.

-Let's get Phoebe. - he said

In Hiddenville…

-Is this death?... I fell off the cliff… I saw a light… but no… I can't be dead… I feel pain… a lot of pain…

-shh… don't move child…

As I open my eyes the light hits my eyes so hard it hurts… where am I…

-You woke up… it's been a long time…

-w… where am I?

-My cave… I found you hurt a few weeks ago my child.

I tried to stand up but I felt incredibly dizzy so I sat back, slowly everything came back to me…

-I… I need to go home…

I concentrated all the power I had and I finally managed to stand up, I saw the burn marks in my arms and my legs, I remembered the explosion that followed the impact of the motorcycle… then… nothing.

Meanwhile at the Thunderman residence, Captain Man and Kid Danger confer with Hank and Barb

-We need you an Electress to help us in Swellview - asked Captain Man

-But you both have stopped many criminals, why do you need us? - asked Electress

-This girl is too powerful… telekinetic… - Captain Man replied

-And why do you believe we can help you?

-Because your powers combined to ours could be the solution we are looking for - said Kid Danger

Barb glared at Hank for several moments.

-We need to think about it - Electress said

-You understand we have a family now, we need to evaluate any risks we take - added Hank

-Look, she needs to be stopped… she's killing people - said Captain Man

Meanwhile…

I'm almost there… my whole body hurts… but I need to make it… I have to make it…

The girl fell to her knees and cried in pain, but showing incredible willpower she stood up and continued her way.

At the Thunderman residence Captain Man is showing Barb and Hank pictures of what the girl has been doing, Barb is beyond her.

-See? That's why we need your help, she's too dangerous - Captain Man said

With a grave look Hank replied

-I guess you're right… what's your plan?

-Hit her with all we have, we created this device that will stun her enough to be able to attack her and neutralize her - said Kid Danger showing the device

Barb was about to reply when the door opened and certain brunette girl stumbled in. Captain Man and Kid Danger stood up in shock.

-SHE'S HERE! - Kid Danger yelled

Captain Man prepared to fight. Holding from the couch, the girl, breathed fast, the effort to get home too much for her still weak body.

-mom…

-P… Phoebe… - Barb replied in shock

But as she spoke Kid Danger prepared his weapon

-I'll finish this now…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking this long to update, but here it is:

Kid Danger fell back when Barb shoot the device he was carrying while Hank tended to his daughter.

-Nobody is doing anything unless I allow it - she said firmly

Captain Man walked to her upset.

-She's been killing people all over Swellview!

Hank got in his face

-DOES SHE LOOK TO YOU LIKE SHE'S CAPABLE OF KILLING EVEN A FLY?

Captain Man was about to reply when his communicator beeped, as he opened it the figure of Charlotte appeared

-Charlotte not now, we

-SHE'S HERE! - the girl screamed

-What? Who?

-THAT CRAZY GIRL! I locked myself in the Man-Cave, she's wrecking the store!

At Junk & Stuff, the other Phoebe was out of herself.

-WHERE ARE YOU!?

She walked to the back of the store where she saw the elevator.

-Down…

At the Man-Cave Charlotte was shaking as she heard the impact of someone getting behind the elevator door. Then punches.

-please come back quickly… please come back quickly…

She screamed as the door flew over her and crashed against the machines behind her. Charlotte tried to run to the tubes as she hear Black Phoebe walk inside the Man-Cave.

-WHERE ARE YOU!

Charlotte was trembling as she hid behind the sofa, meanwhile in the Thunderman residence, Phoebe got up.

-I need to go with you…

Barb tried to hold her back.

-Baby you're in no cond

-You don't get it… I have to…

-Look, your mother is right, you're not OK and

-She's me… she's all that's bad in me… and only I can stop her…

-Look, we need to go, Charlotte may be in danger. - Said Kid Danger

He could be no more right as Captain Man tried to find out what was going on, the beep on Charlotte's communicator gave her away…

-So there you are…

Pulling her up by the throat she threw the teenager against console, Captain Man's eyes opened wide as he saw the girl on the ground.

-...help… me…

He turned to the group.

-We need to go. NOW.

Meanwhile in the Man-Cave Charlotte screamed as she was mercilessly slammed against the control console.

-WHERE IS HE!?

-I… don't… know…

The teenager screamed as she pulled her arm.

-Tell me where Captain Man is little girl… you get a chance for each of your limbs… everytime you fail… I'll tear one apart… so it's up to you how "complete" you want to end…

-please…

-WHERE...IS...CAPTAIN...MAN?

Tears began to run down Charlotte's cheeks as she tried to breath to give her an answer she didn't have

-I… don't….

-"Don't"... tsk tsk wrong answer… now you lose an arm…

-please…

Charlotte began to scream with Phoebe began to pull at her arm, only waiting to hear it being ripped from her body, but suddenly.

-LEAVE HER ALONE!

The teenager stopped screaming as her arm was released and her body fell limp to the floor.

-And so you came.

Captain Man was about to say something when he noticed that Kid Danger was having trouble breathing.

-What? Cat got your tongue?

Pushing him aside the original Phoebe limped towards her.

-Stop, stop it.

No need to say that Dark Phoebe was startled.

-W… who… what… are you?

-I'm you… as much… as much as you are me…

-What are you talking about? That's a lie you can't be me!

But as she tried to use her power against Phoebe so did she and a blue haze appeared between them.

-When… when we were falling… I got so mad because I thought I was going to die… and not do all the things I wanted… I generated so much energy… it exploded and separated you from me…

-Lies… LIES! - Dark Phoebe yelled…

-yeah? Look… how… how weak… I… am… your… your nose… bleeds… w… we need… to reunite… or we'll both… die…

Dark Phoebe passed one of her hands on her face and realized her nose was indeed bleeding.

-This is your doing… YOU ARE DECEIVING ME!

Feeling too weak Phoebe walked to the blue haze and fell to her knees.

-You know I'm not…

Suddenly Dark Phoebe was pushed into the haze and an explosion followed by a blinding light, when everyone was able to see and react, only the original Phoebe was on the floor, as Hank and Barb tended to her, Kid Danger went to check on Charlotte whose unmoving form was not too far from the heroin.

-Charls, Charls wake up…

A week later…

Swellview General Hospital.

Charlotte saw a huge teddy bear being brought to her room.

-WHOA…

-Can I come in?

-Wait.. What Phoebe are you?

-The only one… how's your arm?

-The doctor said the bone was actually popped out of the socket… but I'll be fine…

-Look… I'm sorry… I

-Forget it… just keep that other Phoebe away OK?

-You have my word.

As she walked out her eyes glow red while a red lighting ran in her hand

-The thing is… the strongest one of the two is the one in control…

The End… for now.


End file.
